The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transferring data from one storage area to another.
There already exist information processing apparatuses each comprising drives that address a plurality of types of storage media. Illustratively, many personal computers have a built-in hard disc drive and a detachable optical disc drive. In that makeup, data may be written (i.e., copied) illustratively from an optical disc in the optical disc drive to a hard disc in the hard disc drive.
When copying data from the optical disc to the hard disc, the personal computer typically displays a copy progress status report on its monitor. For example, if a user selects desired data from the optical disc using a mouse or the like and performs an operation to copy the selected data to the hard disc, the monitor may display a status report showing how far the copying of the selected data has progressed in terms of percentage points, the remaining copy time, and/or a graphic indicator-like format.
One disadvantage of such conventional personal computers above is that they can only give an overall data copy progress status report. If the user wants to copy a plurality of data items at once, the conventional PC makeup cannot let the user know which data item is currently copied, how far the copying of the data has progressed, and what is the amount of data yet to be copied.
If the personal computer is disabled for some reason during the copying operation, the user is unable to know up to which data item the copying has been completed. In such a case, the user may have to repeat the copying process all over again.